


刺（下）【九辫儿，完结，自行车】

by elevenrock



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenrock/pseuds/elevenrock
Summary: 黑道杨X明星辫儿故事源于甚嚣尘上的“京城九爷囚禁大明星”之说于是开个脑洞纯属虚构请勿上升





	刺（下）【九辫儿，完结，自行车】

“爸爸。”说罢，张云雷上前亲吻住了杨九郎的唇。

虔诚中带着丝丝的委屈，同时还有的是不浓不淡的情欲。

杨九郎的心，突然悸动，原本平静的眼眸也因唇上的温度有了细微的变化。

此刻，主动亲吻的人，微微闭上了眼睛，细密的睫毛在不受控的抖动，脸上还挂着没有完全滑落的泪珠，嘴唇稍显用力的贴在杨九郎的唇上，似乎也没有分毫的想要退缩。

看着这个一直占满自己心里的孩子胆怯又用力的样子，杨九郎默默的叹了口气，即使八年过去，有些事情他依然还在执着。

杨九郎轻轻的抬起手，明明想着要掰开眼前这颗毛绒的头颅，却鬼使神差的反手用虎口卡住张云雷的下巴，然后稍微用力拉向自己，加深这个时隔多年的吻。

泪，汹涌而至。

张云雷开始嚎啕大哭。坚持那么久的尊严以及心理绷紧的防线，此刻全部坍塌，像是回到了小时候，在一片荒凉的废墟之中，找到了一束期盼已久的光。那种获救感，无论多久，都是让自己遗世独立的勇气。

于是，泪水怎么也止不住。

“别哭！”杨九郎抬手将哭泣的人按在了自己肩膀，然后习惯性的在腰间找到了那个从小一哭就会拽着自己衣服不撒手的拳头，只是彼时小小的拳此刻变得棱角分明，想要包裹住，已然不那么容易。杨九郎微微停顿了下，之后依旧义无反顾的包上去。八年，弹指一挥间，失去的到底是谁，答案突然变得模糊。

“你不是说不要我了么？”张云雷泪眼滂沱，“我那么求你，哪怕发了毒誓你都不要我，现在又让我叫你爸爸，你凭什么？你凭什么！”

被轻轻安抚的人有道不尽的委屈。

“伤害我很好玩么？耍我很好玩么？让我恐惧很好玩么？为什么不肯原谅我？为什么不来找我？真的不要我了么？如果那时候我没有揭开面纱，是不是你就可以让我相安无事地呆在你身边？”

一声声质问，一句句委屈，饶是杨九郎这么坚硬的心此刻也化成了水，仿佛是张云雷的泪一点一滴的渗透了进来。

记忆回到八年前，彼时杨九郎刚从父亲手里接管福帮不到五年，帮里错综复杂的关系还需深层清理，外界兴起的黑暗势力也逐渐促成鼎立之势，所谓内忧外患齐头并进，加之父亲的惨死，这一切让杨九郎每走一步都异常小心。

那时，张云雷还陪在杨九郎的身边，他们已经相依走过了十二年。

对于这个比自己小十岁的“儿子”，杨九郎几乎是倾尽所有在保护他。犹记得当初被自己捡到时，他哭叽叽的对着自己身侧的爸爸怯生生的叫了句“爷爷”，惹来在场所有人的大笑不止，于是后来不知不觉自己便成了张云雷名义上的“爸爸。”

一声“爸爸”叫的何止是责任，更多的是让杨九郎满心满眼都是他。

暴风雨那夜，杨九郎被仇家的卧底下了药，准备让他强上了乔四爷的女儿，从而假借乔帮的手除掉杨九郎，致使福帮分崩离析，这样一石二鸟的计谋，已经策划了很久。

然而意外因素并没有让事情按照“正常轨道”进行，张云雷在得知杨九郎将要和一个陌生女人共度一夜时，愤怒的火让他完全失去理智，长时间的独处下，他早已把“爸爸”当成了一个人的所有，于是远在外区的他不管不顾的放下了手中正在执行的任务，第一时间赶到现场，推门而入看到的是杨九郎已褪去衣衫，一切都在失控的边缘，张云雷怒红了眼，不理智中又带着年少特有的张狂，轻而易举的抓着床上同样被下药的女人丢出门去，随后反锁、脱衣、亲吻、献身，整个过程没有一丝犹豫，甚至在被贯穿时，心里升起了巨大的满足。

一场盛大的性爱，疼痛与情欲都达到了至高点，在灭顶般的快乐中，张云雷捧起杨九郎的脸，轻轻的问“爸爸，你爱磊磊么？”疯狂律动的杨九郎几乎没有任何停顿，下意识的喊出“我爱你”，让张云雷瞬间满足的攀上了顶峰。

一切都那么疯狂。

夜，无休无止的做，谁也不曾想到，再醒来，世界已然变了天。

乔四爷的女儿被人侵犯致死，这是杨九郎醒来后得到的第一个消息。多年的摸爬滚打，让他瞬间明白了此时自己的处境，于是，心里唯一的牵挂——张云雷，必走无疑。为了让他彻底离开，杨九郎下了十足的狠心：如若不走，就找人强上了你，直到离开为止。

张云雷忍着后穴的痛，不敢相信，原来一切都是自己打造的虚幻世界，梦醒了就要全部破灭，自己视若珍宝的爱，于别人眼里却是恶心至极，心狠狠的滴血，可即便如此，他也仍旧低声下气的乞求，只要不让自己离开，从此绝不再提。

然而乞求换来的依旧是冷酷无情的拒绝，直到被陌生男人撕裂了上衣，张云雷才在那一刻寒了心，哆哆嗦嗦的站起身来，绝望的看了眼面前这个尊敬又深爱的人，泪与痛成了告别，之后便头也不回的离开，这一走便是八年。

这八年，风从水上走过，波纹粼粼；这八年，燕从山里穿梭，春去春回。

八年，张云雷度过的每一天，每一分，每一秒都很难熬，如果用这八年从去换年少的十二载，是不是再挺过四个春夏秋冬就可以完全解脱？

可是，他就快要27岁了。

那年两个人因联手杀了个毒枭被追杀时，不慎掉下山谷，张云雷以为自己活不成，伤感的说，自己还未成年。当时杨九郎为了逗弄他，操着枯哑的声音笑了：“成年？你个毛孩儿还早呢！在咱们这成年是得到27岁的。”

“不可能！你骗人。”

“我骗你干什么？等你27岁了，成年了，我就给你自由，放你出去结婚，去找花姑娘！”

“呸，谁要花姑娘！”

……

后来，这句玩笑话，被张云雷牢牢的记到现在：如今，我要成年了，你说放我结婚，那么现在，你可愿意娶我了么？

_______________________________________

拥抱似乎太过于温暖，温暖到让人忘了旧伤疤的疼。张云雷挣脱开被包裹的手，直接抬起环住眼前人，侧头开始粘腻的亲吻着杨九郎的脖颈，边亲边抽泣的问：“爸爸，你想我了么？”

欲火“腾”的一下升了空，杨九郎几乎是瞬间就硬了起来，脑海里还在极力的想要克制，然而张云雷先一步握住了他的性具，亲密触碰中，两人同时麻掉了头顶的皮肤。

夜，才刚刚开始。

“磊磊……”杨九郎喘着粗气，话说不完整。

“爸爸，你想磊磊了么？你想磊磊的手了么？想磊磊的唇了么？想磊磊的乳头和屁股了么？”张云雷急切的撕扯着杨九郎刚刚换好的衣服，另一只手疯狂的握着杨九郎的性器上下耸动。这样毫无章法的挑逗，让杨九郎几乎在崩溃的边缘。

“磊磊……别急……”

“爸爸真的不想磊磊么？八年前爸爸可是折腾磊磊一夜呢，难道爸爸忘记了？”张云雷撕扯不开杨九郎的衣服，急的又要哭，抬起头找到杨九郎的唇，准备转战场地，“爸爸，你亲亲磊磊，磊磊好想你。”

“啪”，弦终于断了，杨九郎再也按捺不住，一个转身，化被动为主动，生生的把张云雷按在沙发上，动弹不得。

“爸爸……”

背德的称呼让杨九郎情热了眼，双手一个用力便将张云雷的衬衫撕成两瓣，胸前那羞于见人的乳珠此刻像是被空气进行了侵犯，冒冒失失的颤栗起来。

“26岁的人了，奶头怎么还是粉红色，像少女似的。”

“爸爸见过少女的么？”张云雷委委屈屈的问，“比磊磊的还漂亮么？”

“没有，爸爸只吃过你的。”说完杨九郎低头含住了勾人魂魄的粉果，不断地撕咬拉扯，疼痛带着朝张云雷一点一点袭来。一只手揉捏着另一边的乳头，另一只手顺着张云雷匀称的腰身朝后臀抓去。手里饱满的肉感，让杨九郎满足的在嗓间发出了喟叹，手下微微一用力，白嫩的臀部便留下了五个粉红的指印。

张云雷轻轻的嘤咛不已：“爸爸，疼……”

“妈的，骚货！”杨九郎心里恨恨的骂。这个小狐狸，从小跟着自己吃尽苦头也没有叫过一声疼，现在抓他两下屁股，就开始咿呀啊呀的喊疼，果然就应该把他留在身边日夜的操弄着，让他哭喊的求着自己，再没办法多说一个字。

“爸爸，别捏，磊磊好疼。”

身体的情欲泄洪般爆发。杨九郎起身将张云雷按趴在自己的腿上，扒了裤子便开始打，“啪”，这一掌连带着两边臀肉和中间的后穴一并打了下去，白嫩的臀顿时变得红红粉粉。

“啊！”张云雷疼的哭唧唧。

“啪！”又是一巴掌，同样的位置，杨九郎手下加重了力道，“这么骚，到底跟多少人睡过了？”

“啊！没……没有！”

“啪”再一巴掌，“撒谎！”

“呜呜……，磊磊没有！磊磊真没有”

“啪！”

“呜呜呜！爸爸别打了，磊磊没被人睡过，磊磊每次想要了都是看着爸爸的照片自己玩儿玩具！”

“啪，”杨九郎依然毫不手软“谁准许你自己玩玩具的！”

“可是……可是，我不自己玩儿玩具，爸爸又不过来操我！”张云雷满脸泪花有些委屈又有些愤愤然的低喊着。

“还敢顶嘴！‘啪’”又一巴掌。

“啊哈，不敢了，呜呜，不敢了。我再也不玩儿玩具了，爸爸轻点。”

“啪”巴掌继续，“轻点儿能满足你这小骚屁股么！”

“呜呜呜……”

“你瞅瞅你这小骚屁股，自己往外流骚水儿，是玩儿了多少玩具。”

“啊……没……没玩多少。”

“你他妈！！！”杨九郎再也忍不住，起身去浴室翻了瓶润滑油，急吼吼的走回沙发，咬开封口便朝张云雷的后穴灌去。冰凉的触感让情热的张云雷瞬间打了个冷颤，脑子稍微清醒，声音颤抖的问“爸爸为什么会有这种东西。”

“每年的1月11日，我都会买一瓶拿到这里等你，等你回来和我做爱。”

“爸爸……”

“让我等这么久，‘啪’”又一巴掌落下，“你该打！”

被淋了整瓶润滑的粉臀，随着杨九郎拍打的动作，凹陷又弹起，水光中闪着欲望，情色在清脆的声响里被无限放大！

“爸爸欺负人！呜呜……啊！”张云雷突然尖叫。

杨九郎在没给张云雷做任何扩张的前提下，一个挺身就将自己硬到爆炸的肉刃整根插入了臀缝间的后穴，之后便埋在里面，不敢有一丝的乱动。

“啊啊啊啊，疼！特么的……”

“‘啪’，不许骂人！”

“呜呜呜，欺负人！我都疼这样了你还打我，呜呜呜。”有别于刚刚带着情欲的哭，这回张云雷是真的哭，扭动中挣扎着想要逃，却被杨九郎抬手抓住脚踝拉了回来，“别动！”

“呜呜，你出去，呜呜呜，我疼！”

看着双眼哭的通红的张云雷，杨九郎既心疼又好笑。多大的人了，还哭成这样。还记得张云雷小时候的外号叫小哭包，每次找不见自己就哭唧唧。十二三岁能和自己并肩作战了以后更甚，时不时的便要抱着自己的腰，两手攥成拳头，整个人哭的红彤彤的对自己说：“爸爸，任务好可怕，可是还好有爸爸陪着，我好爱你啊！”、“爸爸，呜呜呜，训练好苦，我想你！”、“呜呜呜呜，我做恶梦了，我想爸爸陪我睡。”一次又一次，一回又一回。不断地哭，不断的长大。

直到后来，很久很久以后的后来，张云雷长成了青葱少年，世界对他来讲简单的只分两种人，一种是他和爸爸，另一种是无关的其他人，在这样的心境下，他依然会对杨九郎哭。被人嘲笑时，他还理直气壮的说：“我只对我爸爸哭，碍你什么事！” 这句话辗转间传到了杨九郎的耳朵里，让他每每想起都会在心里纵容的笑：只管自己要糖吃的孩子，还真是让人心甘情愿当这个唯一。

张云雷这会儿哭累了，后穴的疼痛感也渐失，体内巨大的肉棒戳的自己动弹不得，一种涨到酸痛的麻痒感逐渐从后穴传来，肠液混着润滑在体内开始升温，想要更多的渴求被一点点放大，张云雷羞红了脸，双手勾着杨九郎，喃喃的呻吟：“爸爸……”

杨九郎回过神，看着张云雷已然情动的样子，知道时机到了，于是毫无预兆的整根抽出又整根插入，让张云雷瞬间攀上了情欲的云端。

“啊，爸爸！”

杨九郎不再隐忍，开始大开大合的操干起来。

“爸爸，啊，爸爸，你慢点，爸爸……”多年没有接纳实物的小穴一时间被杨九郎坚硬的肉棒插的舒服又难耐，快感爬升的太快，张云雷完全招架不住。

“宝贝，对爸爸的肉棒还满意么？”

“太，太大了！”

“大是因为，想你想大的，”杨九郎继续快速的耸动，“每次清晨，它都因为太想念磊磊的小穴而无限涨大。”

“啊，爸爸，呜呜，爸爸你轻点，会坏掉的，磊磊会坏掉的。”

“怎么会坏呢，磊磊的小嘴这么漂亮，爸爸怎么舍得操坏。”

“呜呜呜……啊！”张云雷突然被插的浪叫一声，整个人都打了个冷战，颤抖中脚趾蜷缩了起来。

“是这里么？”杨九郎用硕大的龟头戳着一处凸起，微微一用力，张云雷便浪叫连连“别，爸爸，别碰那里，求你！啊啊啊啊……”

杨九郎并没有顺着张云雷的要求，而是失控一样对着那个凸起的点猛插，激的张云雷再也无法完整的说出一句话，只能哭喊着叫“爸爸”。

“磊磊，我的好磊磊，”杨九郎低头亲吻着张云雷的泪，轻轻的箍着他的脸，声音带满情欲的说：“叫老公。”

“啊啊……老……老公……啊啊”

杨九郎疯了似的一个用力，就着插入的姿势将张云雷整个捞起，然后将他按到沙发上，摆出跪趴的姿势，自己则像打桩机一样，疯狂的抽插。

“啊啊啊啊……不行了，爸爸，我不行了……”快感灭顶般袭来，张云雷一时间被插的失了神，面部抑制不住的扭曲，口角的津液和眼泪完全开始不受控，神思涣散之际一股热浪终于在体内喷薄而出，被烫了的肠壁顿时一抖，之后整个身体都陷入了长达数十秒的战栗，直至杨九郎，将人整个抱起。

“爸爸……”脱力中，张云雷瞥到了自己的玉茎，原来早在不知在什么时候便已经泄了身。

“当年让你走，是迫不得已。”杨九郎余韵过后，抱着可人儿搂在怀里，开始温柔的说起残忍的过往，“那夜，你把乔四的女儿赶出去后，她被洪帮的一个小弟捡了去，然后献给他的老大，当时房间还有另一个人，于是三个人一起将她轮奸致死。”

张云雷听到这，心里没有半点涟漪，故事再悲惨也只是别人的故事，在他的世界里，冷漠早已习以为常，他的温度只需给一个人，便是杨九郎。

“虽然不是我们杀了他女儿，但是乔四也绝对不会放过灭掉我的机会，那天送你走后，我找了小西来假扮你，然后躺在床上等乔四的到来。”

“那个人是小西？”

“是，他是卧底。不对，你看到了？”杨九郎疑惑的看向张云雷。

“没错，当时我走了一半还是不想离开你，于是我回去了，可是却看到你和别人躺在床上。”仅仅只是提起当时的场景，张云雷便又委屈的哭了。

“别哭，宝贝！”杨九郎贴着张云雷的额头吻了吻，“当时也是没办法，我不用一个人假扮你，我怕他会找你寻仇。后来，小西当场被分了尸，我也只是听天由命接了三枪。”

“三枪？在哪里？你伤到了哪里？”张云雷瞬间激动了起来。

“没事了没事了”杨九郎赶忙抱紧张云雷，“我不是好好的坐在这里。”

然而，张云雷所不知道的是：那三枪差点要了杨九郎的命，从中枪到重度昏迷，到后来辗转各国研究病例，直至最终，苏醒，杨九郎为了活下来，用了整整三年。

三年足以让一切都发生变化，彼时，福帮已经被人分食，剩下的人四处散落，想要再聚起，谈何容易。而张云雷当时凭借一部同性题材的电影，在娱乐圈内声名鹊起，镁光灯下他灿烂的笑，狠狠刺痛了杨九郎的眼睛。

一切都无法回到过去。

杨九郎开始重新规划。他用半年的潜伏终于杀掉了乔四，之后又单枪匹马的灭了洪帮的老大，除掉这两个心腹大患，杨九郎开始着手自己的产业。先是靠着之前的渠道走私军火，之后再到东南亚进行贩卖，同时积累财富，买下了一个马尔代夫的无人岛，找了专职的人进行经营改造，之后伸手摸进古玩与玉石的市场，再然后便做起了房产。财富越积越多，产业也越做越大，上至连锁商厦，下至电子科技，无一不涉猎。

这个过程，又用掉了三年。

期间，杨九郎无数次的想要找到张云雷拥他入怀，可是又无数加一次的后怕，怕原本张云雷已经完全抽身，自己再将人拽回来，然后不知什么时候又再走一遭人间地狱。

那个幼年时就跟在自己身侧的孩子，那个占满自己内心无时无刻不让自己想念的小爱人，杨九郎要怎么再去保护，也许，任他自由就是对他最大的爱意。

再然后便到了现在，杨九郎日复一日，年复一年，偶尔期待，偶尔让失落灭顶。一切都在等张云雷的决定，如果，他来，杨九郎便敞开心，任由他无尽的遨游；如果，他不再出现，杨九郎也准备就这样，浑浑噩噩，一颗心拴在另一颗心上，孤独终老。

好在，他回来了。  
————————————————

“大明星，不带你这么玩的吧，你这过河拆桥也太快了。想想我当初怎么帮的你，你怎么扭头就不认人了啊。”福帮人称“鬼见愁”的北少，此刻躲在南非茨瓦内的一个地下车库，打着越洋电话求助。

“我爸说不让我理你！”

“咋地，你有了爸你就忘了哥啊？你还是我亲弟弟不？”

“不是啊，本来就不是，我爸只有我一个儿子，你不是！”

“我……你……我他妈的！”北少愤怒的挂了电话。想来，这小子从小就这幅重色轻友的模样，小时候因为跟自己争一块师傅递过来的排骨，差点没把自己戳瞎，现在大了，长成人畜无害的模样，自己就他妈忘了他是小恶魔来着。

不过，他爱师傅的这个事，自己至始至终都愿意牺牲一切来帮他，不为别的，只为小时候，自己因为渴求父爱也想跟着他一起叫师傅“爸爸”的时候，师傅用冷漠的声音拒绝了，平静的说：“你叫了爸爸，磊磊会哭！”

从那时起，北少就明白，张云雷爱师傅，从来就不是单向的。

挂了电话，张云雷得意的笑，可是没一会便被助理来催，要进行下一场的拍摄了。

张云雷有些沮丧，来这破地方已经两天，他两天没有见到杨九郎，这么久的时间，让他心里很烦躁，于是此刻，即将几个小时碰不了手机之前，他噘嘴拍了个自拍，然后发给杨九郎，配上文字说明：为什么都在北京，还要和爸爸异地恋！！呜呜呜。

开着会的杨九郎，听到微信声音响起，赶忙拿起，手机里张云雷可爱的模样，让杨九郎不自觉地弯了嘴角，底下一纵人全部震惊：京城九爷是会笑的，这是真的么？

两天后，张云雷召开新闻发布会，就“被媒体拍到自己挎着陌生男子走进酒店”做一个声明。发布会全程张云雷都兴致缺缺，用词也模糊不清，于是发言完成后，各路记者全都蜂拥而至，各种稀奇古怪的问题一股脑丢给了张云雷。原本疲惫的小孩儿，此刻终于爆发：“别吵了别吵了，我现在正式宣布，退出娱乐圈。”

“什么……”“什么情况？”“云雷，你认真的么……”“合约怎么办？”“是怕恋情曝光么？”，“云雷……”“张云雷……”

“哎呀你们吵死了，跟你们说了吧，我找到爸爸了，我不是孤苦伶仃了，你们拍到的那个男的就是我爸爸，我爸爸有钱，不用担心我的违约金，我要回家当少爷去了，这些年他累了，我不干了，你们吵去吧，再见，再也不见！”

说罢，张云雷扔下身后一堆混乱扬长而去，只是临离开时翘起的嘴角，泄露了他心底的兴奋：地下恋情？哈哈哈，做你的大头梦！

（完）


End file.
